


Understanding Each Other

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Introvert Albert, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: David is convinced that Albert hates him, but when Jack has Albert escort him to Brooklyn, David realizes that he's been seriously misjudging the ginger.





	Understanding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm projecting onto Albert again, I think I'm gonna be doing this for a while so stay tuned  
This story is kinda based on how my friend once told me, after we'd been friends for like a year, that he thought that I hated him

As one of the union leaders, it’s David’s job to check in with some of the other boroughs, especially Brooklyn, and see how everyone is doing. Well, usually it’s both him _and _Jack that talk to the other boroughs while Jack leaves Race in charge of Manhattan, but there’s some big horse race at Sheepshead today, so Race is at the race, Jack is leading Manhattan, and David is going to go talk to Spot Conlon in Brooklyn, _alone._ Which wouldn’t be so bad if Jack hadn’t insisted that David bring one of the other boys with him. 

Well it’s not so much the fact that Jack made him take someone with him, he honestly feels better going into Brooklyn with some backup, it’s _who_ Jack sent him with. Albert. 

David’s pretty sure that Albert doesn’t like him. Actually he’s pretty sure that Albert doesn’t like _most _people. He’s only ever seen Albert when all the other fellas are around, but Albert always seems tense and angry, and when he isn’t angry he seems confused. Albert’s never spoken to David directly, but he gives off the general vibe of wanting David to not be there. 

For the first half hour of the trek to Brooklyn Albert is being his usual grumpy self, his shoulders are tensed and he’s walking about half a step behind David and a little to his right, not the ideal place for David to talk to him. For a while, David’s fine with that, he’s not much of a conversationalist anyways, but just past a Russian bakery that David knows is two miles away from the lodging house, David decides that he can’t take the silence anymore. Usually, if David is out with one of the newsies it’s Jack, or Crutchie, or Race, who all know how to fill the silence, or he has Les, who never stops talking, but with Albert, it’s clearly David’s job to do the talking.

“So, Albert,” He starts out, turning his head a little so he can actually see the ginger. “How long have you been a newsie?”

Albert startles a little, and his expression becomes pained, but he answers the question anyway. “I, uh, started when I’se eleven, so’s it’s been about, uh, four years? Almost five, I guess…”

Albert trails off and it’s clear he thinks it’s the end of the conversation, but it’s a long way to Brooklyn and David’s not sure he can stand to spend the whole trip in silence.

“How did you become a newsie?” Albert shoots David a look that most of the newsies have shot him at some point or another, it’s a look that says _‘what kind of idiot are you?’_

“My ma died o’ da fevah, ‘n my pop decided he don’t want me no more, so’s he kicked me out. Stayed on da streets a few days ‘fore dey took me to da Refuge. I was ten when I went in, but when I got out, an’ they told me da date I realized I spent my birthday in dere.” Albert pauses his story, so David takes the opportunity to speak. 

“I’m sorry.” David can’t imagine spending his birthday in such an awful place, or to not even realize it had been his birthday until it had already passed.

Albert just shrugs, it’s old news for him, it doesn’t hurt anymore. “It’s ok, it don’t bother me no more. I met Race in da Refuge, so’s when we got out he took me ta meet da fellas, and I’se been dere evah since.”

“You and Race seem very close.” David’s choosing his words carefully, this is the most he’s ever heard Albert talk, and he doesn’t want to mess it up now. Albert smiles, he’s looser now than he usually is, more relaxed than David’s ever seen him.

“Yeah, Racer’s m’ best friend. I don’t know what I’d do wit’out ‘im, ya know? He gets me in a way most people don’t, but you get it, don’t you Davey?”

The question startles David. He hadn’t realized that Albert had picked up his pace slightly so that he and David were walking parallel to each other. Albert’s eyes are wide, and his expression is vulnerable, and suddenly David understands Albert. 

He’s not angry; he’s just drained from how many people he has to interact with. He’s not quiet; he just doesn’t want to have everyone’s attention on him. He doesn’t hate David; he’s just never been around him when no one else is around. Albert isn’t a grump; he just doesn’t do well in large groups, and when you live with about thirty other kids, you’re almost never _not_ in a large group.

“Yeah,” David finally says. “I get it.”

Albert smiles at David, a real genuine smile directed at _him._

_‘Yeah,’_ David thinks as he watches Albert skip ahead, a new spring in his step. _‘I get it.’_

They spend the rest of the walk over the Brooklyn in silence, but it doesn’t bother David this time, now that he understands that Albert doesn’t hate him. Spot Conlon is waiting for them on the other side of the bridge. He leads David and Albert to the Brooklyn newsies’ lodging house, where he and David discuss union business. 

By the time they’re done, Race has joined Albert in the Brooklyn lodging house common room, where he’s started a low-stakes game of poker. Race jumps up when he sees them. 

“Heya Davey! Hi Spotty!” He yells, a little too loudly.

“Don’t call me that.” Spot reprimands sternly, but David thinks there’s a bit of affection in his eye.

“Sure thing, Spotty!” Race replies cheekily. “C’mon, Davey, long walk back to ‘Hatten.”

Race says goodbye to his poker buddies, giving one of the younger newsies his hand, he throws an arm around Albert’s shoulders, and saunters right out of the lodge without glancing back at David. David shoot a glance at Spot to see if the Brooklyn leader was in anyway offended by the transaction, but Spot is grinning, just a little bit. 

“Go on, Mouth, I doubt he’s gonna wait fer ya.” David smiles a little bit; Spot isn’t as scary as his reputation suggests.

“Goodbye, Spot. I’ll pass on the information to Jack.”

“Sure, sure. Hey tell Kelly ta send ya e’ery time, I don't wanna be seein’ his ugly mug more dan I hafta.” David lets the comment go, he understands by now that this is just the relationship Jack and Spot have with each other, both willing to damn the other to hell verbally, but more than willing to fight for the other’s honor if a third party does the same.

Despite what Spot said, Race and Albert are right outside the lodge, waiting for him when he gets out there. Race’s arm is still around Albert’s shoulders, and Albert looks more relaxed than David would have thought he’d be with someone touching him. 

The walk back to Manhattan is filled with the sound of Race talking about anything and everything. At one point, during Race’s recap of the big horse race earlier, David bends down to tie his shoe. Race and Albert don’t stop for him, or seem to really notice that he’s stopped at all, and as a result he’s in the perfect position to see the fond look Albert shoots the blond while he’s too preoccupied with his story to notice. David knows that look well. 

_‘Maybe I understand Albert more than he knows.’_ David thinks to himself as he straightens up and hurries to catch up with the other two newsies. _‘More than I ever thought I would.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Sprace? Is it Ralbert? Is it Spralbert? I don't know! I am sure that Albert loves Race, and I'm sure that David is in love with a boy, but which relationships are going on are honestly up to you. Personally I ship Ralbert, and I think that even without romantic feelings, that Spot would be really fond of Race (not that he'd admit it).  
Jack/Spot friendship is my JAM. Also secretly soft Spot ❤❤❤


End file.
